Algo huele mal en la Galaxia
by Carontex
Summary: Me genuflexiono ante el señor Lucas y pido perdon ,todos los escenarios y el caballero Vader son de su autoría y por tanto sus derechos, salvo el pobre Janus Matheus.


**Algo huele mal en la Galaxia**

Tecleo estas notas como desahogo personal no tengo especial interés en que sean leídas por nadie. Soy un rebelde lo reconozco , odio al Imperio al Emperador y al tipo de negro con todas mis ganas , la Republica me importa bastante poco pero si esta me da la oportunidad de oler como me plazca ¡viva la Republica!. En esta base de un planetoide que no mencionaré, a nadie le importa mi olor, el agua es escasa, utilizamos ultrasonidos para la higiene una vez al mes y eso es todo, me siento feliz y realizado. ¿Cómo llegué a esta situación de semisalvajismo? Todo se lo debo a Baring, lo peor y lo mejor de mi vida.

Maldita sea Baring, mil veces maldito, "alístate a la milicia, tendremos un bonito uniforme, recorreremos la galaxia de uno a otro confín, seremos respetados, temidos. Olvida a tu viejo y su inútil huerto clónico de gachas".

Esto me repetía mi amigo de la infancia una y otra vez en aquel largo verano de hace dos años, mi personalidad quedaba diluida como azúcar en agua ante Baring, por otra parte la vida de un granjero clónico es muy dura, mis padres me explotaban de lo lindo en la plantación, podría ser una oportunidad maravillosa de escapar de allí. El resultado de esa precipitada decisión, por la que me arrepiento cada día queda resumido en estas líneas.

Extraído del por aquel entonces diario personal de Janús Matheus:

Llevo pelando papas en la bodega de este destructor imperial tanto tiempo que ni recuerdo si existe algo más allá de una monda de tubérculo .El estigma de mi niñez me persigue, el característico olor de los huertos clónicos. En Tiuam todos olemos así, no fui sabedor de mi mal olor para con otros hasta que firmé por el ejercito.

Para colmo de males la maldita malla antilaser : eso fue todo un problema , no la tenían de mi talla , calzo un 44 , de tal forma que mi grandiosos pies tiran de este pijama negro hacia abajo , cuando me quito el casco todo mi rostro se alarga , los parpados se caen y doy la impresión de estar en constante estado de sueño, el casco me baila en la cabeza y el circuito de aire no refrigera bien , la mezcla de sudor , cara alargada y pies gigantes no me ayuda demasiado para relacionarme con los demás. A eso tenemos que añadir el olor característico de un granjero clónico de judías, "el peste" me llaman.

El capitán me odia el sargento me tiene manía y el resto de soldados cree que soy estupido o en un peor caso, un guarro .Sin embargo Baring está en su salsa, el mas popular de la nave, ascendió a cabo y en poco seguro a sargento. Algo de pena le tuve que causar cuando me visito en mi infierno particular de la bodega; impecable los galones de cabo, ajustado el casco en perfecta simetría y oliendo a rosas.

-Querido amigo Matheus – si , ese es mi nombre , cosas de mi mamá – se de tus pequeñas diferencias con los muchachos y algunos mandos, tengo la solución a tus problemas , no me mires así como si fuera un rebelde capcioso , es cierto , quiero que me sigas en mi fulgurante carrera militar , eres mi amigo de la infancia , yo te metí en esto y me veo obligado asi que.....¿a que huele aquí?.

-Son mis pies Baring, ya sabes lo del traje y el sistema de refrigeración, no me hagas pasar vergüenza y sigue contando por favor.

-Oh, si, claro, pero es que, es tan...

-Asqueroso...ya lo sé, continúa.

Baring se despojo del casco y aunque disimulaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor lo delataban, buscaba las rendijas de aire en la pared con la mirada, algo de corriente, pensé, para aliviar el sofoco de mis hedores corporales. La malla me picaba en la piel de tal forma que, mientras pelaba las papas, realizaba pequeños descansos para rascarme...por todo el cuerpo.

No se si te fijaste, todo el personal anda como loco con la higiene , la cubierta nunca estuvo mas limpia , se encerró a los lemurianos durante un tiempo , se patinan los droides en bruñido acero inoxidable y se pasa revista a los uniformes de gala a diario.

Baring, en esta puta cueva no me entero de nada pero sigue.

Esta bien, lo siento, como te decía estamos apañando el destructor para que quede como el palacio de la opera de Vorst ¿te preguntas por que Matheus?

Todos sois muy aseados y los rebeldes no se lavan, es una manera de diferenciaros.

Uhmm, buen planteamiento, pero no es eso – las exquisiteces del sarcasmo son desconocidas para mi amigo que en el fondo es un simple, como pueden apreciar.

La verdad es que en breve recibiremos una visita muy especial, el Comandante en Jefe en persona, el mismísimo Darth Vader.

Me tiembla el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, ese tipo me produce una grima increíble, Baring lo admira desde niño, marcaba con ajuste su foto en la pared del dormitorio.

He movido algunos hilos , muchos hilos , mas bien toda una madeja ...por ti querido , solo por ti , serás el encargado de portar la corona funeraria al soldado fallecido, es un gran honor – continuaba Baring mientras se tapaba las narices con un pañuelo- es una ocasión única de cambiar tu imagen .

Pase una semana mas pelando tubérculos mutantes del tamaño de la cabeza de un recién nacido en aquella bodega del demonio , cierto día me sacaron casi a la fuerza de allí , me probaron un uniforme de gala magnifico, esta vez de mi talla , una elástico antilaser (del 44, ¡lo tenían los hijos de perra! , lo tenían escondido) , me enseñaron una ridícula coreografía y cargue durante horas con un circulo de hojas muertas de un lado a otro haciendo que la soltaba en el suelo y después cargaba de nuevo .

Me dolía la espalda horrores de tanto desfilar pero mereció la pena, mis emanaciones desaparecieron con el nuevo uniforme pero volvía a calzarme el viejo una vez terminada mi función de soldado de plomo. Para evitar los tufos me llevé vestido de gala toda la jornada como un perpetuo muñeco de tarta nupcial.

Pensaba que todo seguiría así camuflando los hedores hasta pasada la ceremonia, no contaba con Baring y su perfeccionismo llevado al extremo.

Un periodo de noche, mientras la estrella de la Muerte en toda su plenitud relumbraba en la escotilla creando sombras de los escasos muebles de mi estancia, las puertas se abrieron de par en par sin mi permiso. Aquella figura encorvada entró como si flotara, y levitando permaneció cerca del camastro hasta que de forma lenta y parsimoniosa se aposentó en el.

Hijo mió, los caminos oscuros son tan intransitables como arcanos – se pronunció el encapuchado, así de golpe, sin anestesia de ninguna clase.

¿Con quien tengo el gusto de compartir mis aposentos?-Recalqué el "mí" para hacerle entender su entrada intempestiva, pero se hizo el Vjuniano, como se suele decir y me soltó el rollo de mi vida.

Soy el Pater de este destructor, un guía espiritual para la soldadesca que desconoce los recovecos de la oscuridad.

Dígame Pater ¿a que debo su visita?

Hijo mió de todos es conocido tu pequeño problema – ya empezamos... ¿pensé esta frase o la pronuncié? de todas formas el tipo de la capucha seguía con su perorata - también es sabido los esfuerzos del cabo Baring para evitar los desagradables comentarios que de seguro llegan a tus oídos. Pero el Lado Oscuro no solo se perpetúa en el espacio y el tiempo para destruir algún que otro planetoide de los asquerosos Rebeldes hijo mió, también para las pequeñas cosas la Fuerza Oscura y el Espíritu del mal te puede ayudar, una factura de impago un dolor de muelas, una incipiente calvicie, pequeñas cosas de la vida, todo tiene solución si confías en el Lado Tenebroso.

A esas alturas cualquier cosa me parecía bien, si por ello debía confiar en un pirado con capucha pues adelante, me pongo el capirote y lo que haga falta, no estaba la cosa para andarse con remilgos.

Y dígame buen hombre...perdón, Pater, ¿que debo de hacer? Por que usted viene por lo del olor corporal de mi persona ¿no es cierto?

Asi es Janus ...es mas , desde aquí y pese a mi gran fortaleza y mente entrenada para cualquier clase de vicisitud, incluso con mis poderes de Jedi Oscuro mas opaco que la noche mas negra de Jorns tengo que decirte : que apestas hijo mió y bastante además.

- No podemos ofender al Gran Jefe-continuó el colgado de la capucha-pásate al Lado Tenebroso, se uno de mis pupilos y con suerte minimizaremos tus flatulencias hasta convertirlas si acaso en un leve olor a carne putrefacta, que de todas formas no estaría tan mal en un súbdito de la tinieblas.

Después de aquella noche tuve que sumar a los desfiles cargado con plantas muertas durante el periodo de mañana, las clases particulares del Pater como alumno durante el periodo de tarde: que si el lado oscuro tiene que entrar en mi, que si olvida tu familia y amigos solo la oscuridad perpetua te acompañará, que si mueve esta pelota con la mente, que si lávate las axilas y los pies mas a menudo.

Mi odisea en este destructor francamente me estaba matando en vida, comía poco, me relacionaba aun menos con los compañeros, tan solo el bueno de Baring me visitaba para contemplar con sus propios ojos como marchaba mi conversión al Lado Tenebroso y posterior perdida de pestilencia corporal. Animo chaval he apostado por ti y no vamos a perder, me animaba el cabo.

A un solo día de la gran visita temblaba cual michelín díscolo de un Hut, era incapaz de mantenerme quieto, estaba nervioso a más no poder. Utilicé mis nuevos poderes para tranquilizarme, es sabido que un estado de stress se acentúa la sudoración y por tanto el hedor anatómico.

¡Lado Oscuro, Reverso Tenebroso, entra en mí! Me repetía una y otra vez, ya sea sugestión o no este mantra de Jedi Oscuro me tranquilizaba .Hice una prueba; me paseé tan tranquilo por la cantina como si tal cosa, silbando la cancioncilla que sonaría en la Gran Ceremonia y nadie hizo ostentación de sacar un pañuelo para taparse la nariz, la chica de la barra me dedicó una sonrisa y con una cerveza Kirisch en la mano me creí en ese momento el hombre mas afortunado de la Galaxia.

Sin duda el Lado Oscuro estaba causando una metamorfosis extraordinaria en mi persona, tenía ganas de abrazar al Pacer y darle un beso, aunque esto último no es muy tenebroso, la verdad.

Aquella noche después de un par de Kirisch o tres , o cuatro no recuerdo bien , rebusqué en mi olvidado zurrón de granjero algún holo de la familia , me sentía nostálgico , sabedor de mi transacción al Reverso Tenebroso y consecuente vida en solitario , deseé echar un ultimo vistazo a los viejos y a mis catorce hermanos y hermanas .

Allí entremedio de ropa usada y holos inquietantes de parientes que me saludaban fantasmagóricos desde un olvidado Tiuam, encontré... ¡oh Dioses! ¿Desde cuando no saboreaba una genuina lata de Gachas clónicas "El sabroso Gen"? las mejores de toda la Galaxia, las de la huerta de papá.

Sin dudarlo abrí la lata que se calentó al momento, un agradable olor refinado y algo fuerte al mismo tiempo, fruto de nuestras constantes investigaciones en el laboratorio seleccionando las mejores cepas, papá era un monstruo para eso, invadió el cuarto.

¡Cuantos recuerdos! , mientras comía las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos ; mamá y su tarta de zumo de Jenjeres recién ordeñados , los hermanos y sus bromas en la acequia de barro , las montañas inmensas de abono orgánico donde guardábamos tesoros , las verdes praderas hidropónicas donde corretea el escarabajo pelotero gigante ......todo eso quedará atrás .....Como lagrimas en la lluvia, aunque aquí no llueve...solo en mi corazón... mi pestilencia no es otra cosa que el perfume de Tiuam, de mi hogar, este quedará disgregado en el agua de rosas de Baring o peor aún en el pozo séptico de la Fuerza Oscura.

Tuve pesadillas, el Pater me perseguía con una lata de judías en la mano y la maldita esfera, aquella que intente levantar montones de veces con el poder del Reverso Tenebroso en la otra...al Pater no le costó esfuerzo alguno estampármela en toda la cabeza y no utilizó el poder de la Fuerza precisamente, mientras Baring se perfumaba y el tipo de negro con esa voz de transmisor defectuoso repetía una y otra vez "higienízate".

Y por fin el gran día, la formación de soldados imperiales era una alfombra multicolor en la cubierta, los droides resplandecían, los robóticos basureros continuaban repasando cualquier atisbo de polvo, por los altavoces el himno Imperial nos insuflaba el animo ante la llegada de nuestro comandante y de pronto un aviso nos hizo enmudecer, la fragata de "aquel que mas se teme" estaba atracando.

La respiración entrecortada del hombre de negro helaba la sangre, el paso de su capa por entre las filas levantaba una pequeña corriente de aire que erizaba el vello, un aura del poder acompañaba al Comandante. El pasillo libre de soldados se abrió y quedé expuesto ante el. Se acercó, en su altura de casi dos metros tocó mi frente y ambos nos encaminamos a la tea del homenaje al soldado fallecido.

Sonaba el himno Imperial y de reojo , solo durante unos instantes , pude observar las caras de satisfacción del Pater , casi estaba llorando y de mi amigo Baring , sin duda uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida , como en un sueño , Darht Vader y yo mismo caminábamos al unísono hacía la llama del Respeto .

Pero claro, esta historia no sería tal y yo no escribiría la misma desde una base rebelde, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Desconocido lector en tu cabeza se estará creando ya una ligera idea, te creo culto y avezado pese a tu anonimato, de lo acontecido. La judías que comí en el periodo de noche aledas en mi estomago con las cervezas Kirisch iniciaron el baile de la digestión en mi barriga, volutas de gases pugnaban por escapar de mi organismo, previendo lo que podría suceder entre en estado de pánico, mi gandulas sudoríparas comenzaron a funcionar a un ritmo brutal, estaba empapando la malla antilaser y ni siquiera el Lado Oscuro pudo retener los hedores de mi cuerpo.

La mascara de Vader me impedía contemplar algún rictus de asco en su faz, de todas formas pude ver como su mano izquierda presionaba un botón rojo ubicado en el pecho, estaba cortando la entrada de aire, se autoabastecía de las reservas, mi tufo le había llegado de pleno, quería morirme.

Aguanté el tipo como pude durante el interminable camino por el pasillo de soldados que lagrimeaban a nuestro paso, la peste sería insoportable, sus caras eran todo un poema.

La burbuja de gas metano viajaba a la velocidad de la luz por mi intestino buscando una salida, yo rezaba para que eso no ocurriera de tal forma que caminaba mas despacio aún que en los ensayos, me pareció que Vader trastabillaba intentando seguir mi ritmo de cámara lenta, pues se agarró a mi hombro y noté cierto empujoncito en mis omóplatos.

Llegamos al fin a la tea , este era el instante en que tenía que doblar la cintura para colocar el circulo de flores muertas en el suelo , también el momento exacto en que la bola de gas encontró la salida de mi cuerpo , apreté el trasero todo lo que pude e inicie la bajada .

El himno Imperial dejo de sonar , un silencio de ultratumba se materializó en la cubierta solo roto por la respiración de Dhart Vader y justo entonces no antes ni después , exactamente en ese microsegundo , el gas metano fermentado en judías "El alegre Gen" ,las mejores de la Galaxia , con cierto regusto a cerveza Kirisch , escapó de mi.

El retumbe fue espectacular, disonante e inmenso, la cacofonía de mi ventosidad rebotó varias veces en las pulidas paredes de la cubierta, pasado el tiempo aún reverbera en mi cerebelo ese: PUEEEEEETTTTT...más o menos así era.

Sería maravilloso que ahora te contara lector, que inicie la huida en una nave de emergencia dejando a Vader y sus secuaces con un palmo de narices al grito de ¡por la Republica! para después alistarme a la Resistencia y entre risas relatar mi personal atentado terrorista...no amigo, no fue así

El Siniestro intentó , ayudado por su extremo poder, acabar con mi existencia allí mismo ante tamaña afrenta pero a esas alturas el olor de metano se hizo insufrible, tanto que ni la Fuerza mas oscura pudo contra las gachas de papá .

Doy gracias a otra vez a Baring, futuro pupilo de Vader, por mi vida. Tienes dos horas para escapar de aquí – me dijo – corre amigo, vete, lo tuyo no tiene cura.

Como antes comenté soy feliz con los Rebeldes , creo que algo piensan hacer conmigo, no se que de arma toxica pude escuchar en una de sus reuniones , me da lo mismo mientras pueda visitar de vez en cuando a la familia , comer judías y mirar a los demás como a iguales.

Hace mucho tiempo en una Galaxia muy lejana ....

FIN


End file.
